1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to expansible linkage bracelets of the type having rows of overlapping resiliently interconnected upper and lower links and is concerned in particular with an improved clasp adapted for adjustable and detachable connection to end portions of such bracelets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of adjustable clasps have been developed in the past for use with various jewelry items, including bracelets, necklaces, etc. Examples of such prior art bracelets are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,542 (Omichi); U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,106 (Gandelman); U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,412 (Hauser); U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,758 (Zerr); U.S. Pat. No. 2,457,200 (Bikoff); U.S. Pat. No. 1,760,913 (Otten); U.S. Pat. No. 1,641,372 (Chilson); U.S. Pat. No. 1,591, 295 (Donaldson); U.S. Pat. No. 283,333 (Etzensperger) and French Pat. No. 38,427 (published in 1931).
A principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved bracelet clasp which is simple and economical in design, attractive in appearance, and which can be employed to adjust the overall length of the bracelet in a quick and relatively simple manner without requiring tools or special skills.
The clasp according to the present invention has base and lid components designed to coact in an adjustable detachable manner with a bracelet of the type having rows of overlapping resiliently interconnected upper and lower links. The casing has a base wall and upturned sides defining a channel for receiving an end portion of the bracelet. The lid has a top wall and downturned sides. The lid is mounted for pivotal movement relative to the casing between open and closed positions respectively exposing and enclosing the channel. One end of the clasp has engagement members which protrude between selected pairs of the upper and lower bracelet links when the lid is closed. The opposite end of the clasp is adapted for connection to another component, for example a watch casing or another bracelet section. The length of the bracelet is adjusted by opening the lid, inserting an appropriate length of a bracelet end portion into the aforesaid channel, and then reclosing the lid.